


I Knew You Once

by xMochiminiex



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: Thomas and Teresa are cousins. Both belong to a family with a magic related past, both are users of magic.The two start school in the hope of living a normal life. But their pasts catch up to them.The two require help from an unlikely but not unknown ally.(First fic on here, updates slow)





	1. Chapter 1

“Bloody hell Gally, shut up for once in your goddamn life!” Newt shouted as the male complained. He was complaining about how the new girl, Teresa, humiliated him at lunch. He was telling the group exactly how it went, despite the fact they were all present.

“Hey, isn’t the new kid related to that nerd?” Ben asked

“Thomas. His name is Thomas, not ‘nerd’” Newt stated “And I believe they are cousins”

“Oh we are” A voice said from behind them. The group turned to see Teresa with her hands on her hips while Thomas shuffled nervously a few paces behind her.

“Thank you for that confirmation, but nobody’s asked” Alby said

“Hey -uh - Teresa, we should go” Thomas mumbled as he took her hand and began to walk. The girl didn’t move.

“No Thomas w-“ “Hey there they are!”

At the sound of the unknown voice, the group noticed Thomas began to panic.

“Okay, we’re leaving, Bye!” Teresa rushed out before darting away leaving Thomas behind. A group of men behind them broke into a run, heading straight for Thomas. He let out a manly (read: girly) scream and began sprinting away. As Thomas and the men disappeared from view, Gally spoke, “Well that happened”


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath, his legs screaming in pain. The ally in which he sat was dark and damp but he didn’t care, he was safe and that’s all that mattes.

He learnt against the wall as he swallowed, his throat was so dry. He heard footsteps by the ally and he tensed. Instinctively, he turned to warn Teresa but she wasn’t there. ‘Oh that’s right, she left me behind’ Thomas thought.

A head poked around the ally entrance and Thomas jumped, shuffling back. He stared for a moment before speaking,

“Newt?”

“That’s ma name” the boy answered

“What are you doing here? You were by the school, yo-“

“I followed you, well, Minho did. He then told me your location and I got here as fast as I could” Newt stated

“Minho?” Thomas questioned. The name sounded familiar

“Yeah, the dark haired Asian from my friends group, you know, my best friend” Newt supplied 

“So that’s his name” Thomas muttered “Oh him. I knew who he was just didn’t know his name”

Newt nodded in understanding, “Well now you do”


	3. Chapter 3

“So Tommy, mind telling me why those people were after you and Teresa?” Newt said after a moment. Thomas froze, Newt couldn’t know, it could put him in danger. As Thomas opened his mouth to speak his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and it said ‘~Teresa~’

“Hello?”

“Oh Thomas! You’re okay” She cried

“Just about. Anyway, why you calling? My mum going off on one with you?” Thomas asked

“Yeah...” Teresa trailed off

Thomas laughed slightly, he could hear his mother in the background. She was threatening to burn Teresa and he could hear his younger brother, Chuck, trying to calm her down.

“And where’s my dad in all of this?” He asked

“Out looking for you. He’s following your energy, should be there soon” Teresa stated

“Mhm, Okay. See you at home”

“Okay, bye” Teresa said as Thomas ended the call. Newt opened his mouth to speak but a car pulled up. The window rolled down to reveal his dad. Thomas winced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that this may be confusing to some people. If you don’t understand then just leave a comment and I’ll explain what’s happened so far in a much simpler form in the notes at the start of the next chapter. Thanks for reading.

A tall, dark haired man stepped out of the car. He took large strides towards Thomas and Thomas gulped. His dad stopped directly in front of him. Thomas looked up,

“Hi...Dad” He said. Newt could hear the nervousness in his voice and furrowed his eyebrows. He stepped back and stood next to Minho who stood leant against the wall by the exit, hidden from Thomas’ view.

“What did I tell you to do should something like this happen?” He said sternly. Thomas bowed his head,

“Go home...”

“And so why aren’t you there right now? We talked about this son!” His dad shouted

“I was leading them away! If I hasn’t done what’s you told me to I would have led them straight to the house” Thomas stated

“That doesn’t matter! They could have captured you!” 

“But they didn’t! Dad I’m fine, so is Teresa” Thomas told his father. His dad opened husband mouth to speak but thought better of it, he couldn’t win an arguement with his son even if he tried. He shook his head and sighed.

“Well we best be getting home, come on. I’ll take your friends home too, it’s late” His dad said.

When the three teens were settled in the car and Thomas’ father had their addresses he set off towards Newt’s house first.

“Bye Tommy!” He called, waving as he got out of the car, getting a small wave back.

On the way to Minho’s house Thomas was silent. He had an overwhelming feeling from somewhere he couldn’t locate. Minho sensed it before it actually came. Tears.

So, Minho turned his music up louder as to block out the sound. To Minho, Thomas crying felt so wrong. Minho could feel the sadness radiating off the boy, his aura tainted blue as the salty tears poured down the boys face.

When the car stopped at his house, Minho rushed out, not saying a word. He ran inside the house and slammed the door shut. He ignored the startled gasp from the living room and leaned against the door. Leaving Thomas like that felt bad, Minho had no clue as to why though.

He saw his mothers head poke around the doorframe. She took in his appearance and concluded he was confused.

“Min, honey, what’s wrong?” She asked

“Eomma, I don’t know what to do...” he trailed off. She took his hand and lead him to a sofa where she sat him down and took his hand again.

“Well, tell me what’s wrong and maybe I can help. Quick though, before Hani and your dad get home”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve noticed that there are spelling mistakes in some of the chapters. If there are any in future chapters I apologise. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Minho told her everything, from what happened during school to what happened in the car. He told her how he felt and how the group of men chased Thomas.

“Hm, honey do you have a description of at least one of these men?” Maeseok, Minho’s mother, asked.

“No but they had a strange logo on their arms” he said. His memory skill wasn’t that good yet.

“Okay, describe it to me” Maeseok told him and he did. She drew it on paper and she scowled. “Wicked” she mumbled.

Minho’s eyes narrowed, her aura was a white colour, she was worried about something. He opened his mouth to speak but the front door opened.

His dad entered the room and his mother stood quickly, rushing to him.

“Jin we need to talk, urgently” she said before dragging him off.

“What’s up baby bro? Your aura looks seconds away from being grey” Hani stated as she sunk into the sofa next to him.

“Nothing wrong Hani” he huffed

“But that’s the thing Min, it’s never nothing with you” she said. Minho sighed and stood up.

“Trust me, it’s nothing”

~~~~~~~~~

Maeseok stood in front of her husband. She knew he could sense her worry. She simply said,

“Wicked’s back”

~~~~~~~~~

Thomas’ dad opened the front door to the house and walked inside, Thomas followed. Thomas’ mother gasped when she saw him upset. She quickly hugged him, glaring at her husband.

“What did you do?” She asked angrily 

“What?! I didn’t do anything” he exclaimed 

Thomas’ mother just nodded her head going, “Mhm sure you didn’t”

Thomas laughed slightly at his parents antics and wiped his eyes. He pulled away from the hug only to be pulled into another.

“I’m sorry Tom” Teresa mumbled into his shoulder.

“It’s fine” Thomas told her

“But it’s n-“ she started but was cut off by Thomas.

“Yes it is. Stop saying it isn’t. I wasn’t caught, I’m alive so hush” he said. Teresa smiled at him,

“Okay”

Thomas was then dragged into the kitchen by his mother, she was muttering something about eating. Thomas just smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be spelling and/or grammar mistakes

A group of men entered a warehouse on the outside of the city. They stood in a straight line before a woman dressed in white. She turned to them and sighed,

“What’s the excuse this time?” She asked. This is the fifth time they had returned without the people she wanted.

“Well Miss Paige, we understand you aren’t happy with us but, we have some information that might be of interest to you” One man said.

“Oh do tell” She muttered

“While we were chasing the boy we were suddenly stopped by a barrier. It wasn’t the boys magic nor the girls” Another stated

“So there are other magic users in the city?” Ava Paige thought aloud. She turned to the men and smiled darkly, “Find them”

 

Minho lay on his bed, cursing to himself. Why did he do it? The men were obviously after Thomas and Teresa because of their magic, and now they know someone else uses magic as well. They will eventually find out it was him and come for his fami-

Minho was so deep in thought he didn’t hear his door open or Hani enter his room.

“Baby bro, you okay? You’re staring at the ceiling” Hani asked making Minho jump. He stared at his sister for a moment before speaking,

“Noona, I messed up” He admitted. Hani nodded and rushed to shut his door, he called her ‘Noona’. Now it was serious. She sat on his bed and opened her arms for him. He curled into her side, the best he could, and took a deep breath before speaking.

“Earlier…One of Newt’s friends -I’m not sure if they are friends but that’s beside the point- Anyway, earlier he was being chased by a group of men and Newt told me to go after him since I’m the fastest runner and so I did. But at one point they got a little too close for my liking and then, it was almost instinctively, I put up a barrier between the men” Minho explained. Hani felt as though she hadn’t heard everything though.

“And?” She urged

“And they stopped, then they began smirking. Noona, they know someone else besides Thomas’ family uses magic”

“Thomas?” Hani asked

“Yeah, Newt’s friend. The one I mentioned earlier. But after everything and Thomas’ dad was dropping me off, Thomas began to cry and it felt so wrong…” Minho trailed off. Hani sighed and pulled her brother closer.

“Oh Min, I understand why you did it but I think you should tell Appa and Eomma” She told him. He looked uneasy at the thought.

“C’mon, I’ll back you up”


	7. Chapter 7

When Minho told his parents what he did, Hani held his hand the whole way through. When he finished speaking he looked down, not ready to see his parents angry faces. But his parents could see their sons blue aura and they could feel the sadness radiating off of him. They smiled at Hani before Jin spoke,

"Son, we're not upset" Minho's head shot up and Jin continued "We understand why you did what you did and we know you didn't mean for this to happen. We're happy you told us"

Minho smiled at his parents, his eyes watering.

"And we do suggest trying to make friends with Thomas, just don't tell him of our magic or that you know of his. He may need us to protect his family in the future. Right now you need to protect him" Maeseok told him.

Minho nodded and left the room. Hani bowed to her parents before following him.

She found him in his room again. She walked in and sat on his bed.

"See, I told you it would be fine" She said

"Yeah, you did. Thanks Noona" Minho thanked

"No problem baby bro"


End file.
